Day Dreaming
by brittanyan
Summary: Midorima finds himself dreaming about him and Takao, in which Takao is punished for sleeping in class. NSFW/PWP. MidoTaka. Dirty talking, some rough play.


Hi everyone! This is my first ever attempt at writing anything at all! So don't be too hard on me, but I would love some feedback :D

* * *

Takao was asleep in class. Again. Midorima silently watched from behind him as the boy's shoulders slowly lifted and fell as he very gently snored, finding himself feeling a bit sleepy as well.

It was a particularly hot afternoon, the last class of the day, and to make matters worse, Kazumi-sensei's voice was about as upbeat as funeral march.

Midorima's eyes gazed lower, noticing that the small of Takao's back was visible between his shirt and pants.

_"Nnnngh." _He almost moaned out loud, the sight simply too delicious for his vacant mind…which soon began to wander, the heat and the sleepy atmosphere of the class lending him no help.

He began to replay his favorite scenario, after school in the classroom, completely deserted.

Grabbing Takao by his shirt collar, roughly pulling him onto his lap while he sat at his desk.

"Takao. Those who sleep in class deserve to be punished. You know that, don't you?" Midorima growled.

"Heh, Shin-chan, maybe that's what I wanted? I like it when you're rough with me." Takao nipped at Midorima's neck.

"Of course you do. You're a pervert." Midorima grabbed the back of Takao's head, forcefully pulling his hair so that he could whisper into Takao's ear.

"Tell me exactly what you want Kazunari, I might just give it to you." He kissed and nibbled at Takao's earlobe, sending hot shivers down the smaller boy's spine.

"Mmnngh. I want you to slam me into this desk Shin-chan, I want to scream so loudly that we might be caught."

Takao ground down on to Midorima's lap, not being able to get enough of the friction that he desperately needed. The already stifling classroom suddenly seemed to be on fire, so Midorima pushed Takao off of his lap, and onto the desk, so that his ass was facing Midorima. Looking around the classroom, he suddenly had an idea.

"You're such a dirty boy, Kazunari. You couldn't even wait until after we left school to have some of my cock." Midorima roughly dragged down Takao's pants, underwear and all, to reveal his bare ass. The sight made him moan aloud, he'd never get tired of seeing that perky backside. He walked over to the blackboard, grabbing the wooden ruler.

"Shin-chaaaaaan, hurry up!" Takao whined.

_WHACK._

"Nghhhhhhhhh." Takao moaned, relishing in the sting of the ruler hitting his ass.

"Shut up Takao, this is what you wanted, wasn't it?" Midorima commanded into his ear, grinding his aching cock into Takao's ass. He loved being able to make Takao squirm underneath him, and he wasn't going to stop until he begged him to.

_Whack._ _Whack. WHACK._

He needed to ease away some of the tension, so he took off his pants and started to stroke his own member.

"Turn around and look at me, Kazunari. I want to see the naughty faces that you're making."

Takao turned his head to the side, as best as he could as his stomach was flat on the desk. His face was flushed, his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat, and his lips parted, swollen and pocked from bite marks where he clearly tried to hold back his voice. Midorima could barely handle the sight of his adorably sexy face, feeling his cock twitch madly.

"Hnnnnnn Shin-chan, it's not fair that you get to play with yourself… I don't know how much more teasing I can take." Takao desperately tried to touch himself, but Midorima quickly grabbed his wrists, holding them behind his back.

"I told you that you were going to be punished. It won't stop until you beg me. I don't like to go back on my word, Kazunari." Midorima leaned over onto Takao, still holding his wrists, rubbing his cock against Takao's ass.

"You can feel this, can't you Kazunari?" Midorima hushed into his ear, biting the earlobe, trailing not-so-gentle nibbles down Takao's neck. Takao's moans were becoming more frequent and louder.

"It's unbearably hard, and it's all your fault. I might give it to you though, if you ask nicely, like the good little slut that I know you are."

It was simply too much for Takao, he loved it when Midorima talked dirty to him, and he was aching for some release.

"Sh-shin-chan…P-please…I need you."

"You need what, Kazunari? I only deal with specifics." Midorima unwound the taping on his fingers with his mouth, then sticking one finger roughly into Takao's mouth.

"Please…I need you to fuck me hard Shin-chan… I want to make you feel good. Hhhhn…" Midorima placed a finger inside his hole, finding it to be not as tight as he expected.

"How interesting Kazunari, You already prepped yourself? At school? How filthy. You love my cock that much?"

_WHACK._

This time it was Midorima's hand on Takao's ass, enjoying the feel of that perfectly toned backside.

"I-I couldn't wait anymore…It's been a whole week without Shin-chan filling me up. It's been like this everyday…waiting for Shin-chan to punish me." He moaned as Midorima slowly added two more fingers, stretching his ass wide enough to fit the bigger man's cock in.

"You don't know how much I've wanted this all week Kazunari… Your tight ass around my dick…I couldn't hold back any longer. I'm going to make you scream my name." Midorima stood back up, removing his fingers from Takao's ass, giving it another smack for good measure. He walked around to the front of the desk, and picked up Takao's head by the back of his hair.

"Spit on my dick, Kazunari. Make it nice and wet for me." Hands still behind his back, forgotting that Midorima was no longer holding them in place, Takao forcefully spat on Midorima's cock, giving it a seductive lick to the head, staring Midorima right in the eyes. Midorima thought he could come right there and then, blushing madly at the look Takao was giving him.

It was so sexy, he loved how Takao could make him feel like this; even though he was acting rough towards him, Takao still had this power to bring out the more loving, innocent side to him. It was never a boring day since he had Takao around.

Midorima leant down to meet Takao's face, giving him a loving and passionate kiss, reassuring his love for the smaller boy.

"Please Shin-chan… please fuck me now. I don't think I can stand it anymore, it's too much." Takao was literally rolling on the desk now, trying to get some sort of release, but to no avail. Midorima walked back to the other side of the desk, grabbing the lube out of his school jacket, and smearing some onto his shaft.

"Hehe, Shin-chan, you can't call me dirty, you came to school with lube in your pocket! You're just as perverted!"

"S-shut up, Takao." Midorima suddenly slammed his cock into Takao, in a successful attempt to hide his embarrassment. God, how he missed the feeling of that ass clenching around his dick, he'd never get tired of it.

"Nnngh, you're still so tight Kazunari, just the way I like it." Midorima slowly picked up his pace, stretching the tight hole more and more with each thrust.

Takao couldn't even speak; Midorima was edging closer and closer to his prostate.

"I can't hear you, Kazunari, how does my cock feel inside of you? I love how only I can pound into this tight ass, it's all mine." Midorima grabbed onto Takao's hips, thrusting harder and deeper.

"Haaaahh, Sh-Shin-Chan… it feels so…hah…good..! Oh god, please don't stop fucking me like this! It feels so- AHH~!"

There it was, Midorima had finally found his prostate and was hitting it straight on with every thrust. Takao was moaning louder and louder, and Midorima's grunts were getting louder and more frequent, both had forgotten where they were and the consequences of getting caught.

"I'm getting close, Kazunari. What would you like me to do?"

"Ahhh, Shin-chan…please… I'm so close… please fill me up with your hot cum… ahhh SHINTAROU!" His sweet voice threw Midorima over the edge, giving a few deep thrusts, and feeling Takao's ass suddenly clench around his dick, he came into his boyfriend, leaning over him, kissing the back of his neck.

"Shin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan… Shin-chaaaaaaaann… wake up!" Takao was tapping him roughly on the shoulder.

"Ahhhhh, I fell asleep…" Midorima pushed his glasses down his nose, trying to attract attention away from his blushing face after the dream he just had. Takao suddenly bent over the desk so his face was inches away from his.

"Neh, Shin-chan," Takao whispered. "What did you dream about? I had a dream about us before…" The boy had a cheeky glint in his eye that Midorima knew all too well.

"S-shut up Takao."

"Haha! Shin-chan dreams those things too~! Do you want to do perverted things to me, Shin-chaaaaaan?"

"Let's go, Takao." Midorima commanded, suddenly very aware of a certain something in his pocket.

It was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
